


Throwing Punches

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent!Reader, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, Thor is Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: When grief over Coulson's death takes over Thor seems to be the only one able to deal with you.





	Throwing Punches

The punching bag swayed slightly as you battered it with a barrage of sloppy punches. You hadn’t spoken a word since the attack on New York, since you’d learned Coulson had died, and the Avengers were starting to worry. As a skilled tactician and a deadly martial artist, you’d been with the initiative from the start, a Shield agent paralleled only by Hawkeye and Black Widow.

You attacked the punching bag angrily and without proper form, ignoring the pain it caused your unwrapped wrists and fingers. There was only one person who could get through to you when you were like this and it just happened to be the very man you were grieving. Coulson had been the family you had never had, the friend you always wanted, and the mentor that you desperately needed.

The chains holding the bag up groaned as you landed a particularly forceful punch. You hated Fury for using his death as fuel for the fight. You hated Steve for not signing his trading cards before he died. You hated Loki for taking him from you. You hated Thor for being related to Loki. You pretty much hated everyone and everything right now.

You focused all that hate into your blows, it was better than sulking in your room as you had been for the past week. You didn’t even notice when Tony came in, watching you with a little frown before retreating to the hallway again.

You had already nearly broken Steve’s nose earlier that day when he’d tried to get you to eat something and it had quickly become obvious that you were going to lash out at anyone or anything that came near you. Tony came back with Thor in tow. He was the only one who wouldn’t end up a mess if you turned violent, not to mention they all knew that the two of you had feelings for each other. The wall of a blond gave his friend a single nod indicating he should leave and then slowly approached you.

You huffed and went to abuse the poor bag again when there was a hand on your shoulder, “Lady (F/n), please stop.”

You spun and angrily clobbered him right in the jaw but it had no effect, he didn’t even flinch. Annoyed, you shoved him, “Just go away.”

He shook his head, blue eyes watching you carefully with concern clouding their normally brilliant depths. You let out a frustrated growl and lunged at him. He dodged your attack easily.

You went after him with everything you had throwing punch after punch with only a few of them actually making contact as he ducked and weaved out of the way. There was no strategy to your attack, unlike the way you normally fought, cool and calculated, there was only anger and hate fueled ultimately by the deepest of grief.

When you broke out in a frustrated yell followed by a single sob he stopped in front of you and you glared at him, “I hate you.”

He looked deeply hurt but it dissipated when he saw a tear roll down your cheek. In a smooth, swift motion he pulled you to him, his strong arms encircling you as you struggled and pounded at his chest, “It’s your fault. You and your stupid brother. He’s gone because of you.”

He sighed but didn’t let you go, pulling you tighter to him instead. You struggled again briefly and then went limp, letting everything you’d been holding in come spilling out. Thor rested his chin on top of your head as you sobbed into his chest, humming an old Asgardian melody in an attempt to soothe you.

“I’m sorry Thor. I didn’t mean it.” You hiccupped into his chest between sobs.

He hushed you before offering in a deep and gentle voice, “I know little one. I know.”

You wound your arms around his midsection in a hug and he gave you a gentle squeeze to reassure you. You continued to sob for a few more minutes until it felt like you didn’t have any tears left and then you settled into a choppy pattern of ragged breathing and soft sniffles.

Thor kept his grip on you tight until you sighed, “Thanks, Thor. I think I’ll be good now. Sorry for attacking you.”  

He pulled back slightly to look down at you, “I understand Lady (F/n). Son of Coul was important to you.”

You nodded pulling away from him to wipe your eyes, whispering, “He was my family. The only one I had. Now I’m alone.”

 

Thor frowned at this and lifted your chin with a large hand, “You are not alone. Brother Anthony and the others are here with you… I’m here.”

You looked at him with shining eyes filled with grief and disbelief and he leaned over to press his lips to your forehead, “I will be here whenever you need me. I swear it.”

You chewed your lip hesitantly but nodded and he swept you up into another hug before setting you down and taking your hands into his, “Now we must take care of these.”

You blinked at them for a moment, they were in a sorry state from both your attack on Thor and the punching bag, before pulling away from him, “It’s ok. I can take care of it myself.”

Thor gave you a mischievous grin and suddenly you found yourself thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he boomed, “I think it is best if we allow Brother Bruce to take a look.”

You wiggled in an attempt to get free, unable to quell a giggle over your current position as you demanded, “Thor put me down.”

He chuckled, glad to hear you laugh again, and simply responded, “No.” as he went off in search of Bruce.


End file.
